howtopredictweatherfandomcom-20200216-history
How to prevent weather using clouds?
Predicting weather by looking at the clouds ' Types of clouds' ' '''Almost everybody of us wants to know the weather forecast either for today or tomorrow. But if a person does not have any access to the Internet or TV, how can he or she learn the upcoming weather? Well, if you found yourself in the similar situation, there is a solution to your problem: look at the sky… Yes, I’m not joking: look at the clouds. All the clouds are usually divided into four groups (according to their shape): cirrus clouds, cirrocumulus clouds, cumulonimbus clouds, and cirrostratus clouds. 'Cirrus clouds: 4.000 - 12.000 m. above the sea level; white wispy clouds; stretch across the sky; tell about fair weather coming; indicate changes of pressure fronts; show the direction of weather changing. ''Cumulonimbus clouds'': 2.000 - 16.000 m. above the sea level; produce precipitation; form along cold front squall lines; produce lightning and other dangerous severe weather; ''Cirrocumulus clouds'': 5.000 - 12.000 m. above the sea level; indicate changes of pressure fronts; spread across the sky; can lead to showers and thunderstorms; weather improves after the rain. ''Cirrostratus clouds'': 5.500 m. above the sea level; sheet-like; cover the whole sky; signal the approach of a warm front (if they come after cirrus); precipitation might follow in the next 12 - 24 hours (if the front moves fast then about 6 - 8 hours). '2) Types of fronts ' Fronts are the boundaries between air masses of different temperatures. '''a) If warm air is moving toward cold air, it is a “''warm front”. These are shown on weather maps as a red line with scallops on it. Precipitation usually is not present. '''b)' If cold air is moving toward warm air, then it is a “''cold front”. Cold fronts are always shown as a blue line with arrow points on it. When a cold front overtakes a warm front, an occluded front is formed. When this occurs, the warm air is separated (occluded) from the cyclone center at the Earth's surface. Light patchy rain can be produced. ' Air pressure' By definition, atmospheric or air pressure is the force per unit of area exerted on the Earth’s surface by the weight of the air above the surface. The force exerted by an air mass is created by the molecules that make it up and their size, motion, and number present in the air. These are important factors because they determine the temperature and density of the air and thus its pressure. Today, air pressure is measured with a mercury or aneroid barometer. A mercury barometer measures the height of a mercury column in a vertical glass tube. As air pressure changes, the height of the mercury column does as well- it drops when pressure falls and rises when it increases. '''4) Questions' a) ''We would normally expect rainy weather with winds going away in the places of high air pressure. The descending air is warmed by compression, causing cloud water vaporize to water vapor, thus frequently giving good weather. ''b) ''Norway is relatively warm, although it is in the polar region, because of the warm fronts coming from the Gulf Stream. ''c) The Gulf Stream makes the western coast of Norway milder/warmer. It makes precipitation more likely to occur in this area. d) Siberia is cold, because there is a high pressure weather system during the winter which brings more clear skies. When skies are clear, it gets really cold. Normally, the mid-latitudes gets wind from the southwest or west, where it is warmer, carrying relatively warm air with it. But in winter the wind will come out of the north or northwest, bringing Arctic air with it. This makes it much colder than it normally is. By Vadim Vladimirov